The Wizard With Blue Wings: Episode 0
by travellerofworlds
Summary: A baby girl falls in a world known by us Wizard and Muggles world, where lives Harry Potter, but this baby girl is not only main character. Harry Potter in Hogwarts, after war of Hogwarts timeline
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

In the universe, there many living stars travelling and explore every world and galaxies, sometimes they start as a falling star from the sky, to open a new episode to their story in each star, stars not from Heaven or a spirit world, but start their story from the world they born.

A few stars were falling in a world in year 1987, this world where this stars were falling, was divided by 'two worlds', between non-magical humans and magical humans, magical humans hidden from the non-magical and disguises as non-magical humans to not call attention, the non-magical call them as wizards, and the wizards refer non-magical humans as muggles.

Why these humans are so divided? There are many reasons, one of them are Middle Age and so as wizards doesn't want be used muggles and for muggles fear wizards.

So the stars, some in front of people houses and others in a orphanage, but will focus on star in special, a baby that fallen in a garden, where children and the ladies take care them, saw a basket with a paraglide, and the basket arrives, the ladies come to the basket, surprised is a baby inside the basket, a basket where baby could fit very well, one of the ladies take the baby carefully, one of them says "Miss Chambers, is better to show to director Cooper" and Chambers replies "It is what I'm about to do.", shows to the director, the director was woman with her age which shows experience, "Miss Chambers says and the others saw this baby falling from the sky with a paraglide?" and Miss Chambers "Yes, Director Cooper", Miss Director Cooper, observes carefully the baby, the baby was wearing a pink dress, confirms is a girl, then both Chambers and director, the baby was wearing a strange necklace, its design, is a heart with wings, inside the heart has two creatures both had wings, but different, the one on the left, the wings were smooth and blue crystal while on the right are blue crystal but feathers shown, both creatures are holding something in form of a ball in silver smooth, while the heart is of gold, and the wings of the heart are silver, though the necklace is small, they give a name to the girl, Anima.


	2. The Haunted Garden

**Chapter 2: The Haunted Garden**

7 years had passed since the day the little girl came falling from the sky inside a basket. Given the name of Anima Davis ,from an orphanage that gave surnames to the kids, she grew into a tomboyish girl. She liked to play with the boys and with the girls, full of energy like any normal child.

The girls and the boys were playing football. In the middle of the game, Lance kicked the ball so high that the ball landed in the Unused garden,

Lance exclaimed:

-WOW SO HIGH! I did quite a kick!

-Yeah, that was a pretty high kick, but... - Said Steve

-Great! Now the ball is in the "Haunter Garden" - Exclaimed Chris

-I heard that, everyone that goes it, never comes back... - Said Jane in a scary tone.

-There are ghosts in that garden... - Continued Dorothy

-I heard that a mouth appears grinning in thin air – Said Anthony trembling

-Those are just rumours! None of them are real! No one saw those things! - Protests Anima as everyone looked at her – Lance! Go pick the ball, you were the one who kicked it!

-Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm going there! - Exclaims Lance

-Which will you prefer to believe? - Asked Anima – Will you believe what some older boys said, that was probably made up to scare us, or believe that, it is in fact an unused Garden?

-Well... - Pondered Lance – You never know...The stories might be true...

-Okay then! - Said Anima with an confident voice tone - I'll go Mister Scaredy cat! I'll go get the ball!

Anima then goes to the exit of the orphanage, comes closer to the gate of the 'Haunted Garden'. There was a fine arch with the name 'Unicorn Garden', the gate of the garden was small, anyone could climb it. So Anima climbed it, and her infiltration started.

The garden was very dark with many trees covering and focusing on the center of the garden, Anima starts to walk, crossing the woods. The garden was giving a mysterious aura feel to Anima, while she walks, she looked at all directions and said :

-This place sure is mysterious... I feel like someone is watching me... What a strange feeling...

Suddenly she found the ball, but it was surrounded by plant spines ropes:

-I found you! Come to mommy! - Said Anima.

While going closer to the plants, the spine plant started to attack, Anima dodged in time:

-Geez... That was close…

She still moved forward and was able to dodge the attacks as she came closer to the ball. The plant was doing covering and defensive moves, Anima focused so much on the plant's moves and the ball when suddenly the ball went flying to Anima's hands.

She picked the ball, astonished, wondering what just happened.

A voice with a childish tone says:

-That was your magical powers

She looked behind, to where she heard the voice, she saw a mouth

she turned to where heard the voice and saw a mouth with a grin...

-So the rumours about the grinning mouth are true…"

She looked at the mouth with a curious look when its eyes started to appear, then the head of a cat, body and finally the tail moving calmly...

Surprised, Anima exclaims:

-A Cheshire cat!? Like Alice in Wonderland?!

The cat disappeared suddenly, Anima then looked to other direction, where the mouth of the cat appeared and said:

-I'm a Cheshire cat, I'm not the only that exists, we're rare cat types. But I'm not from a story or world.

The mouth then disappears, once again, she looks for the Cheshire cat when he reappeared slowly:

-So you can sense moves…-Said the cat, surprised.

-What's your name? - Asked Anima

-I don't have a name. - Replied the Cheshire cat as he disappeared again and reappears on top of Anima's head

-If you don't have a name. Why you don't give a name to you? - Asked Anima

-I never thought of that. But if you want, I let you give me a name. - Replied Cheshire cat

-Really? - Asked Anima with an excited look

-Yes. - Replied the cat

She then starts to think of a name:

-Yoru? - Suggested Anima

-I don't want such a lousy name! – Replied the cat with a playfull look.

-Billy? - Asked Anima as the cat shook his head as no

-Mike? - Asked Anima.

-Not bad... You know what? I'll stay with that name! - Said Mike.

Mike and Anima then started talking, getting along very well, when Anima asks:

-Is true that there are ghosts here? - Asked Anima with a scared look.

-Nonsense – Exclaimed Mike - Its just fairies disguised to scare curious people or to obstruct the demolition of this garden

-Fairies exist?! WOW! I'd love to see one... - Said Anima wondering – Then... Those disappearances were just lies...

Anima then looks at her watch and says:

-Oh no! It's time! I have to go... I'll come back tomorrow! - Said Anima with a hurry

-Ok...But do me a favour... Don't tell anyone about this, okay? - Asked Mike

-You can count on me! - Said Anima winking.

Anima then hurries back to the orphanage with the ball where she was praised by her friends, since she had gone to 'Haunted Garden'.


End file.
